


Animi demoniaci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver destiny [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Secret Crush, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'altra faccia di Beast Boy.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 768.★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. A si sveglia nella vasca di B con addosso vestiti non suoi.





	Animi demoniaci

Animi demoniaci

Garfield mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e li vide coperti da delle ampie ciocche di capelli verde scuro. Un rivolo di saliva gli era colato dalla bocca, lungo le labbra sottili, la sua pelle verde chiaro era madida di sudore e sentiva le tempie pulsare.

“Dannato Robin… Lui come diamine fa a bere quella robaccia senza ubriacarsi? Sarà qualche potere segreto che gli ha passato Batman…” biascicò. Si piegò in avanti e sentì salire una sensazione di nausea, boccheggiò e riconobbe la superficie liscia di una vasca sotto di sé. 

Si trasformò in corvo, gracchiò, successivamente in una tigre verde di piccole dimensioni e si rotolò, si stiracchio facendo dei bassi animali.

Ritornò umano e si accorse che indossava un mantello blu scuro, tenuto fermo da una spilla d’oro circolare, decorata con un rubino.

La porta del bagno venne socchiusa, la luce pallida filtrava da una delle piccole finestre della torre.

Logan girò su se stesso, stringendo il tessuto del mantello e lo sollevò, guardandolo.

< Questo non è mio… Neanche la tuta sotto! Ora che ci faccio caso è blu e femminile, sembra un body e stringe anche parecchio > si disse.

Dal piano di sotto provenivano le fragorose risate di Cyborg e le lamentele di Robin.

Beast Boy si portò una mano al viso e sentì umido.

< Lacrime? Ho pianto? Perché mai? > si domandò, tornando a guardare il mantello.

“Questo è il mantello di Corvina?! Perché diamine ho i suoi vestiti addosso?” gemette. Si passò le mani tra i capelli e si alzò in piedi nella vasca, rabbrividendo. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Hai vomitato non solo sul pavimento, ma anche sui tuoi abiti e io ti ho prestato i miei. Non pensavo avresti detto di sì, ma in realtà era parecchio desiderosi di provarli. 

Tu e Cyborg avete esagerato ieri, ma a quanto pare gli ‘animali’ resistono più delle ‘macchine’ all’alcool” disse Corvina con tono acido, avanzando nella stanza. Socchiuse la porta del bagno alle sue spalle

Logan deglutì rumorosamente e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Suppongo tu sia arrabbiata… Mi ucciderai con la tua magia o mi appenderai al soffitto fino alla fine del tempi?” gemette.

“Ho di meglio da fare” rispose Corvina con tono atono.

< In realtà, quando sei ubriaco, sei anche meglio. Solitamente sei sempre così fastidiosamente rumoroso, allegro in un modo odioso. Eppure… in quei momenti ho visto la mia tristezza nei tuoi occhi, le mie parole attraverso le tue parole stentate.

Ho capito che io sarò anche una mezzosangue demone, ma tu ti senti ugualmente diverso dagli altri esseri umani. La tua pelle verde ti fa sentire ridicolo e fuori posto.

Per tutti questi anni ti ho giudicato male e dovevo vederti alzare il gomito per capirti davvero > rifletté.

Logan allungò la mano verso di lei.

“Aspetta… ho fatto qualcosa che ha ferito uno di voi?” chiese.

La strega giocherellò con una ciocca dei capelli neri a caschetto.

“Veramente Robin era uscito con Stella e Cyborg dopo un po’ si è addormentato. Regge meglio di te, ma non di così tante. Siete entrambi idioti, in fondo” borbottò.

__

_ Corvina guardò il giovane inginocchiato davanti a lei, singhiozzava con gli occhi stretti, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e digrignò i denti. _

_ Beast le appoggiò la testa sulle ginocchia, gemendo. _

_ Corvina allungò la mano tremante e gli accarezzò la testa. _

_ “Sei tutto sporco di vomito. Forse è meglio che ti cambio” sussurrò. Si sganciò il mantello con l’altra mano e ve lo avvolse. _

_ “Sono un mostro! Non sono riuscito a salvare i miei genitori, li ho condotti alla morte attraverso scelte dolorose. Aveva ragione il mio patrigno a tentare di uccidermi” gemette Logan. _

_ Corvina lo aiutò a sfilarsi i vestiti e lo prese in braccio. _

_ “Mio padre non aveva diritto sulla mia vita, allo stesso modo non lo aveva il tuo patrigno” lo rassicurò.  _

_ Garfield si aggrappò spasmodicamente a lei. _

_ “E tu cosa indosserai, se dai a me i tuoi vestiti?” gemette, raggomitolandosi nel mantello di lei. _

_ “Il pigiama” sussurrò Corvina, addolcendo il tono. _

< Sei un’idiota perché non permetti a nessuno di conoscere quel ragazzo serio e sofferente che nascondi dietro una vita di finti sorrisi.

Quell’altro lato di te penso che potrei perfino amarlo > pensò.

Beast Boy chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Ammettiamolo, però, donano più a me che a te” scherzò.

“Ti ho portato il cambio. Sbrigati a cambiarti, prima che decida che posso sprecare il mio tempo a torturarti” lo minacciò Corvina.

“Subito!” strepitò Logan, dimenando le mani davanti a sé.


End file.
